


Scrubble

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Chin Scrubbles, Fluff, Humor, Other, i just want to pat Silvally really badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: The mighty beast Silvally, brought to its demise by chin scratches
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Scrubble

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story is based around me wanting to pat Silvally. I named reader-chan's Silvally 'Silver' just so I wouldn't get confused between the two Silvally when writing and reading. Silver is just a placeholder name, you can re-name it if you want. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy

It was another bright and beautiful sunny day for the Alola region. It was warm but there was a cool and gentle breeze blowing that carried the smell of the sea. You took a deep breath, filling your lungs with the pleasant smell as the wind played with the tips of your hair. 

You had been training your Pokémon for the day and you decided to take a small reprieve under the shade of a large oak tree. The leaves rustled and danced in the breeze, a small flock of Pikipek chirping merrily as they hopped around the branches and picked at the bark. The grass was soft beneath your body and the blades tickled your hands as you used them to support yourself to lean back and survey the area. Alola really was a beautiful place and you were content to drink in such a peaceful moment. 

Your training partner, Gladion, was just as content as you were, lying flat on his back and using the soft grass as his bed. The hood of his jacket was pulled over his eyes, allowing him to not be disturbed by the sun filtering through the leaves as he dozed off. His hands were folded over his stomach, one leg propped up against the ground as he gently tapped his foot to an unknown beat. He looked calm and at ease and it made your chest flutter with warmth as you watched him relax.

Another gentle breeze brushed by your body, whipping your hair into your face. Before you could brush it away Gladion's Silvally suddenly grabbed the stray strands with its mouth. Your eyes flicked to the Pokémon lying next to you on its stomach as it started to preen your hair. You smiled softly as you gently pat its muzzle.

"Thanks, Silvally."

It crooned in response, continuing to preen your hair as it occasionally bumped its nose against your head. You rubbed its snout fondly as it groomed you, tail happily swishing from side to side as it hummed. You heard your own Silvally, Silver, croon in response to Gladion's Pokémon.

Gladion was resting between you and Silver, your Pokémon deciding that the small flower bed it was nesting in was a good spot to rest. Silver was currently cleaning itself, tongue lapping and teeth nibbling between its sharp claws. It occasionally rubbed its wet paw over its head, the act reminding you of a common house cat as it diligently cleaned its fur until its coat was glistening and shimmering in the light. You adored your Silvally and watching it preen itself made you want to run your fingers through the luscious, soft fur.

Gladion's Silvally crooned in your ear as its tongue rubbed against your face, leaving a wet trail of saliva against your skin. Your face scrunched up and you giggled softly, gently pushing its face away before it could attack you again with its rough tongue. It rubbed its head against your hands and you quickly realised it wanted you to stop staring at Silver and pay attention to it instead. You smiled as you rubbed both its cheeks, adoring the way it warbled with approval when you smooshed its face with both hands. You almost rolled your eyes at the display. And this was a Pokémon that was created to hunt Ultra Beasts. 

As Silvally continued to lap up your affection a sudden thought crossed your mind. You turned your head in Gladion's direction, noting that he still hadn't moved and he had been quiet for some time now. Had he fallen asleep? You almost hesitated, not wanting to disturb him, but the question itching at the back of your mind spurred you forward. 

"Hey, Gladion?" you softly called. 

"Hmm?" came Gladion's response, almost immediately after you had spoken.

You felt a little better knowing that you weren't interrupting his nap and continued to talk. 

"Does your Silvally have a soft spot?" you inquired.

Gladion slowly reached up and peeled his dark hood off his face. A single eye cracked open, the emerald orb shimmering as he locked his gaze on you. A frown tugged at his lips as he tilted his head slightly. 

"A soft spot?" he repeated, his voice tinted with mild confusion.

You nodded briefly as you pat Silvally on the top of its head.

"Yeah, a soft spot. Silver has one. Right under the chin."

Gladion slowly blinked, his eye flicking over to Silver as he examined your Pokémon. He couldn't spot a single difference between your Silvally and his own. They looked identical. What were you talking about? His gaze slowly travelled back to you; his brow pinched as he tried to decipher what you were implying. 

"I'm...not sure I follow what you’re saying" Gladion stated. 

You sighed softly, your shoulders slumping. Okay, maybe you weren't explaining it well. So, you decided that a demonstration was probably the best way. Plus, you'd get to find out if his Silvally had the same weakness as yours.

"Just watch."

You scooted back, making sure that Gladion had a clear view of his Pokémon and what you were about to do. You cupped the side of Silvally's head, gently coaxing it to raise it so you had better access to its chin. It complied without complaint, letting you manoeuvre its head back. You delved your hands through its thick fur as you started to rub under its head, fingers prodding and searching for the fabled soft spot. You knew that Silver's soft spot was located in the middle of its chin so you started your search there. Gladion flipped his hood back, watching you work with both eyes, a hint of intrigue swimming in their depths. What were you up to?

You scratched Gladion's Silvally in the middle of its chin and it hummed happily, eyes lidded as it tilted its head to get a better angle as you rubbed. It was a good spot but not the one you wanted. No, you wanted the sweet spot. You hummed in thought, the tip of your tongue poking out of the corner of your lips as you concentrated, scratching just a little harder. It was close and you could tell by the rumble in Silvally's chest. Maybe a little bit to the right? Your fingers inched a little bit to the right and Silvally twitched when you rubbed a sensitive spot. Your eyes gleamed with a hint of mischief.

Bingo.

You focused your attention on the spot, applying more pressure as you scratched and scrubbled its fur, pressing all the way down to its skin. Silvally's tail twitched, its back leg shaking as it started tapping against the ground, a loud and pleased sound rumbling in its chest. It started rubbing its head against your hands, almost pushing you away as it leaned more of its weight against you, happy little chirps spilling from its mouth. You smirked. And now, for the killing blow. 

With one hand you continued to attack the soft spot while your other hand darted up to Silvally's ear. You were able to easily find the pressure point behind its ear and pressed down on it with two fingers. Silvally immediately went tense, a visible shiver rolling down its spine as every hair on its body stood up. Silvally let out a loud whine, the rush of hot hair blowing your hair back as the Pokémon suddenly collapsed. Its head landed in your lap, tongue rolling out of its mouth as it purred as loud as a car engine. 

Gladion was quick to sit up as he stared with disbelief at the sight of his Silvally. His jaw was slack, eyes wide as he observed his Pokémon, vibrating and purring with happiness. Its body was completely relaxed, not a single tense muscle.

"What did you do to Silvally?" he muttered. 

You flashed Gladion a wide smile as you fondly pat Silvally's head.

"Soft spot" you chirped. 

Gladion crawled closer until he was sitting by your side, his Pokémon crooning as you brushed its fur. He gently ran his fingers through Silvally's fur and it immediately leaned into his touch, soaking up every bit of attention it could get. Gladion was still in utter disbelief as he looked at you, searching for an explanation. You jabbed your thumb in Silver's direction, your Silvally completely ignoring everything else as it continued to preen. 

"Silver has the same soft spot" you explained. "I found it useful for when it needed to unwind for the day."

Gladion rubbed his chin in thought as he stared down at his Silvally. It looked like it was finally starting to snap out of its daze and come around. He thought about it for a moment, pondering over your words. It wasn't such a bad technique. Perhaps it would be useful if he learnt it for his own Silvally. 

"How did you do it?" he asked. 

You clapped your hands together as a giddy smile lit up your face. You were more than thrilled to teach the secret technique that could bring even a beast hunter to its knees. 

"I'd be happy to show you!" you exclaimed. 

It seemed his Silvally had recovered a little as it raised its head again. It continued to purr as you tilted its head back, ready to scrubble it once more. Without hesitation you grabbed Gladion's hand with your own. He bristled at the contact, cheeks immediately heating up as your warm hand grabbed his own. He did his best to ignore the tingling in his body as he focused on your words. You gently guided his hand with your own rubbing Silvally's soft fur. You were slow and took it step by step, making sure you explained exactly what to do.

"First, you want to search for the spot under Silvally's chin. It'll start making a lot of noise in its chest when you're close."

Gladion nodded as he prodded and searched with you, making sure to listen out as Silvally started to croon, eyes slipping close as you scratched his chin. 

"Now you'll know when you've got the sweet spot when it's back leg starts to shake" you continued, guiding Gladion's hand to the spot you had assaulted earlier.

Silvally started to lean more of its head against your hands, back leg starting to twitch. When you noticed you guided Gladion's other hand under Silvally's chin.

"Go on, get it there" you encouraged. 

Gladion nodded as he delved both hands into Silvally's fur, digging his fingers in and scratching hard. Silvally crooned as its back leg started bouncing harder, claws digging into the ground as its tail started wagging. It's front legs also started to paw at the ground as Silvally warbled and squirmed around like a small child. 

"And now, the finale."

You replaced Gladion's hands with your own, continuing to give Silvally attention. 

"Right, now press your finger behind Silvally's ear. The pressure point is where its ear connects to its skull."

Gladion nodded and followed your exact instructions. He found the spot and put pressure on it, causing Silvally's movements to cease. It purred loudly and collapsed once more, this time crushing both you and Gladion under its weight. Gladion shot you an incredulous look and you pulled the exact same face. A few seconds later you both smiled and started laughing loudly. 

Gladion crawled out from under his Pokémon but you were content to stay where you were, letting Silvally rest its head in your lap as it purred with content. Gladion patted Silvally's head.

"I had no idea such a technique existed."

You hummed. "Yeah. Super effective, isn't it?"

Gladion huffed loudly, rolling his eyes before he playfully pinched your cheeks. You giggled in response, batting his hands away as he continued to pull your skin. Gladion was almost knocked back down when your Silvally bumped its head against his shoulder. Gladion turned around as Silver crawled closer on its stomach, a low rumble bubbling up its chest. He tilted his head to the side, sweeping his blond bangs out of his eye as he held Silver's stare. Silver started to paw at the ground as it leaned forward, gently nipping at Gladion's hair.

"Silver?"

You giggled softly. "I think Silver wants its turn now."

Gladion blinked owlishly as he turned back to Silver. 

"Really?"

Silver chirped in response, tail gently swaying from side to side as it looked at him eagerly, waiting for him to move. Gladion looked to you, silently asking you if it was okay to touch your Pokémon. You nodded eagerly in response, waving your hand to usher him forward. Gladion smiled as he moved closer to Silver. He used what he had just learned on your own Silvally, mentally going through the steps as he scratched under Silver's chin.

Silver melted at the attention, crooning loudly and eagerly rubbing its chin against Gladion's hands when his soft spot was scratched. Its eyes slipped close as it squirmed, almost completely knocking Gladion back as it threw its head to the side, lapping up the attention. When its back leg started to shake and kick the ground, Gladion reached behind Silver's ear and pressed down on the pressure point. A rush of hot air blew out of Silver's nose, ruffling Gladion's hair as Silver went limp, head falling into Gladion's lap.

You laughed merrily at the sight, combing your fingers through Silvally’s fur. "You’re a natural!"

Gladion smiled softly as he stroked Silver's soft fur, his body shaking from the loud purrs rumbling in Silver's chest. You snickered under your breath, taking in the sight of both the beast killers reduced to pathetic puddles of goo.

"Ah yes, fearsome hunters" you commented. "Ultra-Beasts quiver at the sight."

Silver started to gently nip at Gladion's fingers, tongue curling around the digits as it tried to playfully bite. Gladion leaned back, toying with Silver's fur with one hand as his other hand was placed on the ground to keep him upright. 

"They're clearly spoilt" Gladion said with a small smirk. 

You chuckled in response, placing your hand over Gladion's and intertwining your fingers. 

"We should probably stop training for the day" you said. "I don't think either one of them is going to move."

Gladion hummed as he squeezed your hand. "Good idea. We can pick up their training in the morning."

He scratched Silver behind the ear as he contemplated for a moment. He glanced at you over his shoulder.

"Hey, got any more tips for other Pokémon?"

You turned your head to Gladion, a small smile tilting your lips.

"Hell yeah! Bring out Lycanroc. There's a great spot on their stomachs that send them wild."


End file.
